The processing capabilities of computers have increased the efficiency and productivity of workers in a wide spectrum of professions. As the costs of purchasing and owning a computer continues to drop, many people and companies now have multiple computers available for use by a single individual. This scenario is quite normal in locations such as an engineering testing lab, a stockbroker trading desk, and a customer service support desk. Thus redundant devices and components may be present on a single desk or room. As a result, some users are interested in reducing the clutter of devices and the cost savings from not purchasing redundant devices.
FIG. 1 is block diagram of a prior art system 100 for sharing input/output (I/O) devices. This system includes three computers X 112, Y 122, and Z 132. Each computer X 112, Y 112, Z 132, is connected by cable to its keyboard 114, 124, 134, and mouse 116, 126, 136, respectively. The computers X 112, Y 122, Z 132, are connected to a switch box 110. The switchbox 110 allows the computers X 112, Y 122, Z 132 to share some I/O devices. A monitor 106 is connected with cables to the switchbox 110. In some prior art systems, the computers X 112, Y 122, Z 132, also share a keyboard and mouse if those devices are also wired to the switchbox 110. Such a switchbox is known as a keyboard/video/mouse (KVM) switchbox. Depending on the switch settings on the switchbox 110, one of the computers X 112, Y 122, Z 132, can control the monitor 106. By physically adjusting the settings on the switchbox 110, control can be changed to another computer.
Thus the sharing I/O devices in existing prior art systems can be cumbersome. Both the computers and the devices have to be connected by cables to physical switchboxes. The use of cables to transfer signals limits the capabilities of the system. The computers and devices to be connected to a switchbox has to be within a cable length range. If the component is physically too far away from the switchbox, the cable will not reach. Furthermore, a switchbox can have a limited number of ports in which to receive device connectors. Anytime a device is to be added or subtracted from the system, the switchbox has to be accessed and serviced. Similarly, a switch of control requires the physical switching of settings at the switchbox.